


While You Sleep

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia finds herself forced into staying in Clarke's tent one night, and decides to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Sleep

Octavia had been forced into staying in Clarke's tent when her own tent was flooded. This meant that the two had to share a bed, which Clarke didn't seem to happy about. She glared at Octavia as she crept onto the bed, and rolled onto her side, on the farthest end of the bed. It was only a few minutes later when the sounds started to happen. First Clarke's breathing got heavier, her chest heaving through her thin top. She started mumbling, so Octavia crept closer to hear.

"Oh...yes" Clarke moaned, as she clenched her thighs together.

Octavia's eyebrows rose at this sound, as she realised that Clarke was having a wet dream.

"Yes...Octavia" She groaned, her back aching.

Now Octavia's eyes widened, surprised that the blonde was having a wet dream about her. She smirked as she decided to take advantage of this. She first removed her clothes, leaving her completely bare and then grabbed Clarke's hand, pulling it to her breast. On instinct, Clarke groped it, making Octavia let out a loud sigh. She thought she might have to give more commands, but soon Clarke was pulling at her hard nipple, sending pleasure down to her pussy. Growing bolder, Octavia carefully moved Clarke's head and lowered it to her breast. Clarke's tongue automatically started to lick her nipple, as Octavia felt a familiar wetness in between her thighs. As Clarke sucked on her nipple, she could see that Clarke was unconsciously bucking her own hips, trying to get some friction. With a smirk, Octavia pulled her panties down her legs, and licked her lips as she took in Clarke's wet pussy. She then started to straddle the blonde and moved them so that Clarke's pussy  was touching Octavia's own wet heat, as se started to thrust. Clarke let out a loud moan as their wetness combined, their slick lips slipping over each other's.

"Oh God" Octavia groaned, as she started to thrust harder.

When she laid her hands onto Clarke's breasts and started to grope them through her top, the blonde's eyes started to flutter open.

"W-what..." She trailed off, still half asleep.

When her eyes opened, she was about to say something, when suddenly their clits touched, making both girls cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, Octavia" Clarke moaned, as she put her hands onto Octavia's hips, trying to create more friction.

"Yes, I'm so-oh!" Octavia sighed, as once again their clits touched.

Needing to come, Octavia dipped her finger in between them, her nail scrapping against her own clit, while her knuckle brushed against Clarke's.

"Octavia, I'm going to...yes, yes!" Clarke cried, as she came all over Octavia's pussy.

"Oh God, yes, ooooh" Octavia moaned, as she too came.

She rolled off Clarke onto her back as she tried to pull herself back together, when suddenly she felt a wet pressure against her pussy. She looked down to see Clarke's head in between her thighs.

"W-what are you doing?" Octavia stuttered, as Clarke licked her folds apart.

"You started it" Clarke smirked, as she licked harder, making Octavia's head fall back onto her pillow.


End file.
